Miami
by Simpa007
Summary: The Doctor, Amy and Rory land in Miami, where a serial killer is killing serial killers. with the help of Madeleine  OC  can they find the mysterious killer, and is everything as it seems. More description inside. Rated T for some dark scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

**Miami**

**AN: Another idea that burst into my mind randomly. Don't know how well this will end. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or any of its characters, Madeleine is mine however.**

**Summary: A Crime Scene Investigator trying to find a serial killer stumbles across an old blue box; it seems that not everything is as straight forward as she had hoped.**

**AN 2: this is set in America, I'm British, so if anything is incorrect, don't hesitate to tell me and I will correct them in later chapters.**

Chapter 1:

"Why can't they kill in nice, well lit places?" Sargent Ian Savich asked, as he leapt ungracefully from the ladder into a large puddle of a rather questionable black liquid. He turned on his torch and quickly scanned the small basement.

CSI Madeleine Parker sighed as she looked at the body of the young woman, who was sprawled on a wooden chair by a small table in the middle of the room, "Why do they have to kill at all?"

Ian laughed lightly, "Maddy honey, if they didn't kill then we'd be out of a job."

Maddy narrowed her eyes at the man, clearly he had been in this job for too long, "You have a really dry sense of humour, you know that? When was the body found?"

"Um at about seven thirty this morning, looks like it's been here longer though." Ian noted.

Maddy shivered slightly, although it was thirty two degrees outside in the Miami sun, it felt as though it was below freezing in the now abandoned subway station. Graffiti spread across the walls, old discarded newspapers covered the decaying grey floor, numerous amounts of flat cardboard boxes lay in the corners of the room, the smell was less than desirable, and the long pitch black tunnels were extremely un-nerving. Maddy couldn't help but shine her torch to check the darkness for any lurking dangers, she always felt the need to search the surrounding areas, even though the police would have already done it, her torch wasn't particularly powerful, however, and it only lit up the two meters ahead of her.

"Maddy?"

She spun on her heels and gave Ian a questioning look as he spoke,

"What do you make of this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Maddy took the folded paper from him and straightened it out in her gloved hands, glancing at the paper she spoke quietly,

"It's an invitation, an actual invitation. She was actually invited here." She shook her head in confusion, "I'll call Courtney." Ian nodded and continued to look over the body, Maddy quickly dialled the number, Courtney answered instantly;

"_Hello?"_

"Hey, it's Maddy, erm..." she didn't know quite what to say, "We have a body here who was invited to their own death, anything familiar on the system?"

"_What, like she actually received an invitation?"_

"Yeah, I know; weird, so?"

"_Bear with me… yep it matches the MO of someone we are calling the winer and diner, is there a table with food on it?"_

Maddy glanced up before confirming, "It's all rotten though."

"_Yep sounds about right, this is the fifth case in two months according to the computer. We don't have any clues as to who it is, all we know is that the victim is invited to somewhere quiet, they go and then the next time someone sees them, they're dead."_

"Lovely." Maddy mumbled.

()()()()()()()()()()()

"Doctor! What have you done?" Amy's panicked voice filled the control room as the TARDIS once again jolted violently; sending her flying down the stair where Rory caught her, The Doctor was equally panicked,

"Nothing, I didn't touch anything! I don't know what's happening, good news though,"

"There's good news?" Rory cut in.

"Yeah, we are heading for earth so at least-"he didn't get to finish his sentence as he was forced onto his back on the floor, along with Amy and Rory. All was silent in the ship, the usual TARDIS hum was gone and was replaced by the trio's heavy breathing as they lay, completely winded on the glass floor surrounding the console. The Doctor was the first to recover, he sat bolt upright and ran a hand through his hair as he finished his previous sentence,

"At least we know what to expect," he spoke slowly as he glanced around the now seemingly hibernating TARDIS. Amy sat up next, her thick Scottish accent filling the room,

"Well? Where have we landed? What year? And why?"

The Doctor answered her questions in reverse order, "I don't know. 2009. Miami, America."

"Right." Rory dragged out the word as he pieced the Doctors sentence together. Amy was up on her feet and dusting herself off, clearly excited about being in Miami,

"Right, I'll hit the beach while you figure out why we are here, yeah?"

"No." the Doctor and Rory answered simultaneously before the Doctor explained his answer;

"Clearly we are here for a reason, we don't know what that reason is, it could be dangerous, so for now we are all going to stick together."

Amy glanced behind her shoulder at her husband,

"What he said." Rory stated.

"Come on Ponds." The Doctor suddenly jumped up off the floor, "Let's have a quick look." And with this, he leapt down the stairs and made it to the doors in two large strides. He yelped and jumped back as he opened to door, clearly not expecting there to be two people pointing guns in his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Miami**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who or anything you recognise.**

Chapter 2:

"Oh. Hello. I'm the Doctor."

The guns didn't move. A male American voice soon echoed around the empty tunnels,

"Who the hell are you?"

"I thought I just said that." He turned to Amy, "did I not just say that Pond's?"

Amy and Rory nodded, a little amused at what was going on. The woman to the left of the man spoke next, raising her glock a little as she did so,

"No, really who are you; I want all of your names. Now!"

The Doctor stuttered slightly before regaining his calm exterior,

"I'm the Doctor, this is Amy and Rory." The two people behind him gave a little wave, "And you are?"

The man, who was clearly the authouritive figure, took a step back and shook his head, clearly indicating that he wasn't going to answer. The woman however answered confidently,

"I am Crime scene investigator Madeleine Parker," she said before nodding her head in the direction of her college, "This is Sargent Ian Savich, what are you doing here, and what is that box?"

The Doctor was about to answer the inquisitive young woman when he was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. Maddy slipped the small device out of her pocket before answering quickly,

"Courtney, hi."

"_Another body has been found, a mere 200 metres from where you are right now."_

Maddy lowered her gun, momentarily forgetting the three people that had just appeared from nowhere,

"I'll go check it out." The line went dead as she turned to Ian, "Stay here and call for backup to deal with these three, I'll be just down the tunnel, and you," she waved her gun in the trio's direction, "stay her and don't leave Ian's sight."

Maddy jogged quickly down the eerily dark tunnel, her torch doing nothing to keep the shadows at bay, her breath seemed to hang in the chilled air as she slowed her pace, coming to a steady walk as she turned the corner. She stood in something thick and sticky that squelched loudly beneath her shoe, trying not to think too much about it she carried on, trying to think happy thoughts, this situation was not a comfortable one. A few minutes past before she became unhappily aware that she was no longer alone in the tunnel; she felt a presence behind her. Her suspicions were confirmed when a sudden crash made her drop her torch, the metal object hit the dust with a dull thud, the light that it was emitting vanishing. It was then that Maddy became acutely aware of just how vulnerable she was, he gun would be utterly useless if she couldn't see a target to verify. And she definatly could not see a target. She spun round quickly, causing her blonde hair to fall from its bun and land loosely on her shoulder. Another shuffle echoed in the air, she strained her eyes, trying to see who was hiding in the dark. Nothing. Maddy slunk backwards, eventually finding what she had been searching blindly for; the wall of the tunnel. Trying to mould herself into the abyss of shadows, she inched her way along the length of the tunnel. Desperate to find a member of her team. She flinched as a light fell on her face and a voice she recognised floated through the empty air; detective inspector Matthews,

"Miss Parker!" her head snapped up, "The body's this way." She nodded and took a deep shuddering breath before once again searching the tunnel frantically for any signs of a person. _Just a rat._ She scolded herself as she followed Matthews to the body.

The sight she found ahead of her made her stomach turn, it wasn't that they had found another body; it was that the panic that this poor man had felt moment before his death was still largely evident on his face. Her body went rigid, she held back the small amount of vomit that had involuntarily made its way up her throat, she shook herself, bringing herself back to earth before nodding to the three young police officers standing on the decrepit subway platform, indicating that they could leave, the men were more than happy to oblige as the quickly shuffled up the rotting stairway and back into the fresh air.

Matthews stood a few metres back, allowing Maddy to do her job. The body was that of a man in his late thirties, once again sat in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair, at a small wooden table, rotten fruit and bread littered the surface that was stained in blood. Maddy swallowed when she saw the light blue paper sticking out of his top pocket, she reached out slowly, as if the paper was in itself dangerous, grasping it firmly in her shaking hands, she unfolded it. It was exactly as she suspected an invitation. It was different though there was an extra sentence on the bottom of the paper, she read silently;

_You should never have killed them, vermin!_

Her eyes widened as she soon calculated and realised what had happened.

**R+R please. **


End file.
